


Blackbird

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: How about biology teacher Lance and rebel student Kuro making his life hard (this can be in college or something )??Decided to take this and basically do an age switch au. Hotshot Takashi Shirogane being tutored by rising star Lance who’s (originally) just trying to get all the credits he can to get put on the Kerberos mission. I missed the part where you asked for Kuro, but honestly, Takashi is enough of a shithead to pass as Kuro so -shrug emoji-





	Blackbird

When Lance was told all the credentials he’d need to get anywhere near just applying for the position of 'junior pilot for the Kerberos mission', he’d had a panic attack. Then, he’d called his mother and sister, eaten a tin of freshly made cookies by his best bro Hunk, and cracked down like his life literally depended on meeting each and every one of those expectations. 

 

So far he’d actually done...really well if he did say so himself. Not that any of it was easy, and he basically murdered his social life, including breaking it off with his then-girlfriend. Not that they were exactly steady, but it still sucked (luckily she was remarkably understandable about it and wished him luck.)

 

The next hurdle he faced after all the previous, and ongoing in some cases, wasn’t exactly the worst of the bunch as far as he was concerned. He was a teaching assistant in, of all things, professional writing and communication. Something he’d basically breezed through without even trying so, he guessed it was a good fit. 

 

Still, If Lance had to answer the question of ‘where you think you’ll be in five years’ he’d wouldn’t answer with; having a young, _v_ _ery talented_  cadet by the name of Takashi Shirogane, known as Shiro to pretty much everyone, hitting on him. Blatantly too, like putting his number on the front desk where Lance was giving the lesson, and thank you Professor Montgomery for that. The kid did realize how...inappropriate that was, right? Apparently, he didn’t care, since he winked at Lance as he picked up the piece of paper. 

 

The smile died in an instant when Lance slammed it back on his desk without comment and continued on with the lecture as if nothing had happened. Lance probably should have been more concerned by the shark smile he got in return for the action, instead of a pout, frown or any other normal reaction. 

 

Also that kid Kogane glared at him like he’d slapped Shiro, which was definitely pleasant. The resident genius Matt was giggling into his hand, shooting his friend a look.

 

Not that any of that mattered, Lance would not fail and miss this credential. He was going to finish this lesson and then spend all night grading the latest batch of essays, again thank you, Professor. 

 

* * *

 

“So, why are you so grumpy today?” Hunk asked as he pulled out a platter of cookies from the mini oven they had in their room that he’d rigged up. Not that Lance was going to complain. The dude seriously made cinnamon buns for breakfast like- how could you live with yourself if you reported that?

 

“I’m grumpy?” Lance asked, looking up at him from the current essay he was trying not to just skim over, and properly grade. There were only so many of these things he could read before the urge to beat his head against the wall until he lost consciousness overtook him. God, no wonder his professors always looked exhausted.

 

“Yeah, you got that ‘I wanna beat my head against the wall’ look,” Hunk said.

 

“Huh, I was just thinking about literally doing that,” Lance grinned before his face turned more solemn. “Mostly I’m just- bored? I know that not all these credentials are going to be difficult, some are just…I just didn’t expect it to be this tedious, you know?”

 

“Want a cookie?” Hunk offered, holding the delicious smelling confection up. 

 

“Ugh, no Hunk! Remember I’m on a strict diet until I’m buffed up enough to meet the weight requirements for the mission!” Lance groaned. “I’m gonna take these elsewhere, maybe get a coffee and stay far away from your delicious food and temptation.” 

 

Hunk just grinned, shaking his head. “Whatever dude, try not to stay up all night though, I have a class early and so do you.” 

 

“Yuck, I know,” Lance answered and gathered up all his papers to head to the cafeteria. He wasn’t- didn’t really know if he quite qualified for the teacher lounge, since he’d only been doing this assistant stuff for a day or so now, so he went over to the general one and set up for…guh, what was probably going to be a long night. Ah well, that’s what makeup was for.

 

About halfway through grading, he was starting to drift again. A coffee slammed suddenly just right of the paper he was certainly not falling asleep on. “Holy-” his eyes shot over to it, then up the arm of the person holding the cup to- a very pleased with himself looking Shiro. _Ah, this should be fun._

 

“Hello Lieutenant Lance,” Shiro nearly hummed, grinning in that winning, charming way that probably got him into as much trouble as out. 

 

“Hello Cadet Shiro,” Lance answered, looking at the younger man with a raised brow. “Please don’t spill coffee on the papers, they’re important.” 

 

“I figured,” Shiro answered, still grinning. “The coffee was also a…peace offering, after our class today.” 

 

“Oh, uhm, thanks?” Lance said, still weary. Cautiously he grabbed the lidded cup and lifted it up, taking a sniff. Smelt just like…delicious, much-needed coffee. He tentatively took a sip, blinking when he found he agreed with the flavour too. “So…should I be worried you know what I like in my coffee?” 

 

“Not really, considering I saw you mix your coffee this morning before you started our lesson,” Shiro answered with a shrug, sitting opposite of Lance. 

 

“Please, feel free,” Lance muttered before he took another sip. “So, observant then, what are you doing up and out? Isn’t it lights out for cadets?” 

 

“I have some…special privileges,” Shiro answered, tone definitely that of a braggart. Not that having such things wasn't something to be at least a little smug about. 

 

“I bet,” Lance sighed and took another sip. “So, next question, why are you offering me a coffee?” 

 

Shiro’s grin grew wider, “I already told you, it’s a peace offering,” he explained. “Also, I might need some help in this class.” 

 

Lance’s brow rose again, an incredulous look flat on his face. “Shiro, you have perfect grades in everything, in a couple years you’ll have your pick of missions.” 

 

Shiro honestly flushed at the compliment, rubbing the back of his head. Lance blinked at the naked display of humility, himself bemused and…oddly charmed. 

 

“What do you even need help with, in this?” Lance asked, throwing the kid a bone.

 

“It doesn’t flow as naturally for me,” Shiro admitted, still flushed. “And I think you could help, your own grades in this course were top notch.” 

 

Lance blinked, remembering that Montgomery had bragged about his writing at the beginning, likely to try to motivate the class. He wasn’t sure how that was supposed to work but he wasn’t actually a teacher here, so whatever. “Solid logic, but I’ve seen your marks, they’re not exactly hurting.” 

 

“I also happen to know if you help tutor a cadet you’ll get another credential for the Kerberos mission,” Shiro said, his grin turning just a hint sharkish.

 

Lance was floored, nearly choking on his coffee. “How- wha- guh-” he tried to speak.

 

Shiro’s grin just grew. “I think we could help out one another,” he continued. “You get this and I get to ace this course and not have one thing bring everything else down.”

 

“Uhm,” Lance tried before he coughed. 

 

“Plus, if you tutor me, we do this we can do it off campus,” Shiro continued on. “And I happen to know this great café that sells way better coffee than the muck here.”

 

“Buh,” Lance answered eloquently. “I- wait, wuh-” 

 

“It really works out in both our interests,” Shiro’s teeth were definitely showing now. 

 

Lance blinked at the younger man, wide and owlish before he sighed and held his head in his hands. “Man, now I see what Iverson complained about,” he snorted and could see Shiro’s smile waver, just a hint. “But,” he continued, and watch that twitch in his lips iron out back into a full grin, “you’re not wrong. Alright, I’ll play ball.” 

 

Shiro tapped the table, smile widening a fraction. “Then it’s a date, see you tomorrow after class.” 

 

“Wait-” before Lance could counter that it was not, in fact, a date the younger man was up and heading out the cafeteria. “I think I’ve been had,” he groaned, flopping back into the chair and drinking his coffee with a pout.

 


End file.
